Two of a Kind
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: There's always a way. Shonen ai (YoKen), language. Just a cute little story, and an honest attempt at a YoKen fic!


::Two of a Kind::  
  
By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Hey all! What is with me? I can't seem to stop writing WeiB Kreuz fics! Gah! Help!!! *tries to run from the swarm of fic ideas and gets swamped*  
  
Anyway, though I am a rabid RanKen fangirl at heart, I thought it would be an interesting switch to try a different pairing for my KenKen this time! *Cuddles Ken, who quickly shoos her away*  
  
Ken- "Gerroff!!"  
  
That's enough of that. Anyway, this is a YoKen fic....  
  
Ran- "WHAT?" *glare*  
  
Gomen ne, Ran-kun, but I'm expanding my horizons here. This is a YoKen fic, so if you do not wish to read, the back button is right there. And if you do read, PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Thanx ahead of time!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai, Language  
  
~Alithiel~  
  
[][][][][]  
  
He's singing in the shower again. I can barely make out his voice over the white noise of the water.  
  
I sigh, leaning against the wall outside the bathroom we're forced to share. I take a pull off my cigarette, blowing an expert smoke ring into the air...Chibi is forever getting on my case about smoking, shrieking about getting cancer or something. With a snort I take another puff, listening to the voice in the bathroom.  
  
He's a great singer, thought you wouldn't believe it by telling him. He just grins sheepishly and shakes his head, giving some lame excuse. I've told him a million times.  
  
A loud yell from inside, then I hear the water turn off. Shit! I jump away from the door, just in time. With a loud slam the door flies open, and he comes barreling out, chocolate hair made darker by water, a green towel loosely tied around his waist.  
  
"Omi!" Hidaka Ken hollers down the stairs, gripping the railing. "Turn off the damn washer!"  
  
I barely hear Omi's voice drift up from the basement laundry room. "Gomen ne, Ken-kun! I forgot you were in there!"  
  
Meanwhile, I'm quite distracted with trying to restart my breathing processes. You would be too, if you were offered a view of the most perfect human back in the world. Golden tan, muscular, and absolutely beautiful, broad shoulders tapering down to a slim waist, marred only by scars from the fire his former best friend had started (If Ken hadn't killed Kase, I would have. He very nearly destroyed something perfect.)...not to mention rivulets of water running down that fantastic skin and vanishing into that lucky towel.I take another drag off my cigarette.  
  
Damn me and my imagery.  
  
Ken turns around, noticing me for the first time. His face flames brilliant red, the aqua of his eyes nearly green with embarrassment once he realizes how little he has on.  
  
"Gomen, Yotan, I didn't see you there. Did I hit you? With the door, I mean." Ken stammers.  
  
I drag my hand through my wavy hair, in a hopeful attempt at nonchalance. And, of course, I fail miserably. "Nah. I was able to get out of the way. Sheez, KenKen," I eye him up and down, "Maybe you should wear a towel around more often." I waggle my eyebrows at him in a suggestive way.  
  
"Shut up Yotan." He says back, rolling his eyes, relaxing a little bit. This was the Yohji he knew.  
  
I laugh. Little did our cute, naive Ken know that I was serious. "Anyway, KenKen, do you wanna go with me today?"  
  
He immediately raises his eyebrow at me. "To WHERE exactly?"  
  
"What? You don't trust me?" I press my hand over my chest. "Me, Kudou Yohji, your friend? I'm wounded."  
  
"The day YOU'RE wounded is the day the bathwater turns to chocolate."  
  
"Alright." I shrug, turning my back on the enticing assassin, trying do drive the image of Ken and chocolate out of my mind, and once again failing utterly. Time to pull the guilt trip. "And I was going to get you your birthday present..."  
  
It took about three seconds before he was in front of me. "Need I remind you that my birthday was in December?" He says with a completely straight face, but the childish sparkle in his eyes gives him away completely.  
  
"So I'm seven months late." I say, trying to keep my cool, which is difficult even for me. He's so damn close. I can see every teeny drop of water clinging to his eyelashes. I can smell his shampoo.  
  
"I'll forgive you this once." He says with a knee-melting grin. GOD, don't DO that! I mentally scream, my heart hammering. Ken waves at me as he goes toward his apartment. "I'll be dressed in a few."  
  
"Please, don't get dressed on MY account." I sniff, pretending not to care. Which is a complete lie. I'd rather have Ken naked any day.  
  
"Kudou! Get down here!" I hear Fujimiya Aya holler from the shop. I grin sheepishly at Ken, and am rewarded with another dazzling smile in return. God, it's not fair.  
  
"I must go," I declare dramatically, "Mother Aya calls."  
  
As I turn to go downstairs, I'm rewarded again by the sound of his laughter.  
  
It might be a good day after all.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
Ken's waiting outside by the time I'm able to leave the Koneko. In fact, he's leaning up against my car, arms crossed, watching the people walking down the street, his face in profile and painted by the light of afternoon. The way he's leaning bunches up his maroon tee shirt, leaving a rather interesting band of skin visible over the waistband of his khaki shorts. My mouth goes dry, and I swallow hard. He has no idea.  
  
'Chill, Kudou!' I tell myself, even as I speak. "Ready, KenKen?"  
  
His head snaps around, looking at me dazedly for a moment before grinning. "Yeah."  
  
As we drive toward the center of the city, he's very quiet. He keeps looking at me out of the corner of his eye, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.  
  
"What's up KenKen?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady. Why did he have to do that? He's driving me crazy!  
  
"I'm just wondering...where we're going?"  
  
"You'll see." I say as we pull up outside the shop I want. He looks up, a look of dazed surprise plastered over his face. I laugh as I get out of the car.  
  
"Happy 20th birthday, Ken!" I say, leading him into the tattoo parlor.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
He's alternately rubbing lower his back and his ears. I laugh as we make our way down the crowded street.  
  
"How do ya feel?" I ask, covertly rubbing my own back I felt a little thrill.  
  
"Pretty good." he replies, rubbing his newly pierced ears. Tiny crystal studs glittered in each earlobe. "It stung for a while."  
  
"I wouldn't fiddle with them right now. They said if you fool with them too much they'll get infected." I say, steering us toward the bakery.  
  
"My back stings worse." He rubs at the lower right side of said body part.  
  
"Which tattoo did you get?" Like I don't know already.  
  
He blushes suddenly. "I don't wanna..."  
  
I put my face as close to his as I dare, peering at him over the top of my sunglasses. This is almost too close...the fresh grass and soap and flower smell of him sends my hormonally pumped brain into a tailspin. "C'mon, Ken, tell me!"  
  
He makes a face that, in my humble opinion, is the epitome of cuteness. "Gawd, don't whine, Yohji." He says, turning around and lifting the lower edge of his shirt. A large bandage covers his golden skin. Carefully I peel the bandage away.  
  
I'd known it would look good when I drew it, but I hadn't known just how good it would look on Ken. The white tiger coiled around the white half of the yin-yang symbol, its mouth open in a roar, the intense green-blue of its eyes standing out against the white and black ink of the tiger. I replace the bandage, trying like hell not to touch his skin. Some things are just too tempting. "It looks good, KenKen." I say nonchalantly.  
  
Smacking his forehead, Ken walks into the bakery. "Aya's gonna MURDER me..." He says miserably, approaching the counter. I stand a moment behind him, admiring his backside. He's so lost in everyone else he forgets to think of himself. I grab his arm suddenly, spinning him around to face me.  
  
"Ken," I grind out from between clenched teeth, "Listen to me. You never think about yourself. I did this so that you do. I don't want you worrying yourself to death over what Icicle Fujimiya will say about your earrings!"  
  
Ken just blinked at me with those unbelievable aqua eyes of his. I groan, releasing his arm. "Gomen, Ken." I mutter, turning toward the confused girl at the counter. "I would like a caramel bar." I tell her, trying to avoid eye contact with him.  
  
He really makes me crazy sometimes.  
  
Ken is beside me, his nose pressed against the glass. His eyes glitter as he looks at the chocolate confections behind the barrier, the confrontation erased by the thought of sweets.  
  
"Get whatever you want." I tell him, taking a bite of my caramel.  
  
"I want that." He points to a pair of double chocolate cookies filled with whipped cream. The girl gets it for him, I pay, and we leave, walking toward the park. I finish my treat, throwing the paper into the trashcan, while Ken plops down on a bench, contemplating his cookie.  
  
"I don't know where to start..." He wails.  
  
"How about the beginning?" I point to a spot where an especially big chunk of chocolate sticks out of the edge of the cookie. He looks at me with that little boy grin that never fails to get me, the bites into the treat. I plop down on the bench, not too close, and stretch my long legs out in front of me, gazing up at the sky colored by sunset.  
  
"Uogi?" Ken mumbles around a final mouthful of cookie. I look at him and laugh. He's got whipped cream on his nose, he inhaled the damn thing so fast.  
  
"Hmmm???" I move just a bit closer, reaching out my hand to wipe the stuff off his nose with my thumb. That's strange... the moment my hand makes contact with his face, he blushes. Swallowing, he speaks up.  
  
"Thank you for today, Yohji." He says quietly, his voice slightly shaky. Why is he shaking? "I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem." I say, even quieter than he did, touching his cheek. His eyes widen and meet mine. My emerald green eyes burn into his. I'm sick of trying to hide behind my sunglasses. I remove them, never taking my eyes off his. He darts his tongue out in a purely nervous gesture, licking off a tiny bit of cream that still clung to his upper lip.  
  
Before either of us -really- knew it, I was kissing him, my hand buried in the sinful silk of his hair. His mouth opens beneath mine and I dive in, tasting chocolate and Ken, the flavor swirling around my mouth, combining with the caramel I had consumed into a taste so rich I had to moan slightly. He sighs as he kisses me back, snaking his arms around my waist, grazing the bandage on the left side of my lower back.  
  
I wince, and he immediately backs away.  
  
"What did I...? He stammers, his face slightly shocked.  
  
I run my hand down the cheek of his stunned face, smiling. "Don't worry." I say as gently as I can, turning slightly on the bench. I pull up the edge of my tight black shirt.  
  
"What the?" He says with surprise. I know he's looking at the bandage on my back.  
  
"Look under it, KenKen." I say, my voice not quite steady.  
  
I can feel him peeling the bandage back. Then a quiet gasp. "Y...Yohji." He murmurs thickly.  
  
I know exactly what he's looking at. A new tattoo, one of a black dragon wrapped around the black half of the yin-yang symbol, a dragon with emerald green eyes. The companion of the one he had.  
  
"It was wishful thinking, when I drew these." I admit, turning around again, gazing at him straight in the eyes. "Yeah, I drew these. And I did this all on purpose."  
  
"All of it?" He repeats. A streetlight flickers on, flashing on his new earrings.  
  
"I'm no good at this." I drag a hand through my hair. Taking a deep breath, I say what exactly was on my mind, what had been nagging me all day.. "I've never been in love before."  
  
It takes a minute for what I say to sink in. Just when I'm about to start freaking out, his face blossoms into the most happy, beautiful smile I've ever seen. His eyes sparkle and he laughs aloud, throwing his strong arms around my waist again. He rests his forehead against my shoulder in a gesture so innocent and trusting that I feel a little guilty.  
  
"Yohji. I've never been in love either. Until now, anyway."  
  
I could have fallen for him all over again. "I'm not perfect." I remind him, coherent thought swiftly disitnergrating as thoughts of -other things- fill my mind. "I drink and smoke and..."  
  
"I don't mind. Just, no women, ok?"  
  
I blink, then laugh, dragging him up for another heated kiss.  
  
"Anything you want, KenKen." I murmur against his lips.  
  
We stand, and I drape my arm around Ken's shoulders. He wraps his arm around my waist and we set off into the deepening twilight, walking toward my car.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
He's so adorable when he sleeps.  
  
About a week has passed since the park. It's after two in the morning.  
  
I can't help but watch him as he sleeps. Ken's curled against my side, his tan arm thrown across my waist, snoring slightly. I can feel the light puff of his breath against my bare skin.  
  
No, we haven't done anything yet. It's only a matter of time, though.  
  
I gently dislodge myself from his arms, sliding out of my bed. He murmurs in sleepy protest, rolling on his stomach. I glide my hand down his back, touching the tiger tattoo visible over the waistband of his flannel pants, letting my hand rest there for a moment.  
  
"I'll be back, koi." I murmur, walking to the bathroom and turning on the light. I look back at him, lying on the dark sheets of my bed, his strong arms now wrapped around my pillow. I smile, then look over my shoulder at the bathroom mirror behind me. I can see it...the tattoo of the dragon on my back. I reach around to touch it. How could I be so very lucky?  
  
I look back at the love of my life, asleep on my bed, and smile once more.  
  
We really are two of a kind.  
  
OWARI  
  
[][][][][]  
  
Yep, plotless, pointless, and absolutely hopeless. But still cute. I love KenKen, and I live with the illusion that everyone else does as well. Anyway, read and review! Love ya!  
  
=Alithiel= 


End file.
